villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Serleena
Serleena is the main antagonist of Men in Black II. She was portrayed by Lara Flynn Boyle. History As the evil leader of the Kylothians, Serleena was initially drawn to Earth several years back when the Zarthans attempted to bring the Light of Zartha to Earth under the watch of the MIB agency. Upon entering the scene, Serleena kills a Zarthan leader and dispaired as what she though was the Light of Zartha, flew into orbit. Over the years she travelled from planet to planet in her search for the shuttle, constantly being disappointed and destroying many worlds in bitter anger. However, she was contacted by Scrad & Charlie who notified her that the light had been back on Earth the whole time. After a quick change of course, Serleena headed to Earth, landing in New York. Slipping through the gardens, she finds a I ❤ N Y magazine showing a Victoria´s Secret model Lara Flynn Boyle in lingerie, working with what she had, she transforms into an exact copy of Boyle. Almost immediately, Creepy attacks her with a knife. He takes her behind some bushes with the intent of raping her. However, in a twist of events she eats him alive, head first, cramming him tightly into her belly. She begins to digest the thief while walking casually back to the magazine, licking her fingers and moving her belly from left to right to digest him faster. Studying the magazine, she impatiently waits for the thief in her stomach to finish digesting while looking at the picture and tapping her belly with her fingers. Realizing that this ruins her disguise, she returns to the bushes and pukes up his body, then takes his clothes for later use and walks away with it away. She first stops by Scrad/Charlie´s department to find him watching TV and eating junk food. Without him knowing she´s Serleena, Scrad/Charlie gets impressed by her beauty, only to have her shove two tentacles into his ears as a bitter reminder of who he was talking to. They talk about finding the light and agree to look for information at a pizzaria nearby while she eats a greasy hamburger. At the pizzeria, Serleena questions an alien who might know the where-abouts of the Light; getting no usefull information, she slices him with her tentacles. She then storms MIB headquarters, taking everybody captive and releasing the agency's convicts for some assistance. She then sends a handfull of these convicts after Jay as he attempts to restore Kay's memory. After a quick memory restoration and brief brawl, Kay and Jay discover the Light is actually Laura Vasquez, a worker at the pizzeria and daughter of Zarthan Queen Laurana. Upon returning to headquarters Jay stops the countdown of a machine that would launch Laura into space, and shoots Serleena before she can eat Kay. She is seemingly destroyed, but her initial worm form survives. Quickly, she regenerates and steals a futuristic vehicle to chase after the trio of Jay, Laura, and Kay. After an intense chase scene Serleena is tricked into being eaten by the giant worm, Jeff, along with her spaceship. Thought to be safe from Serleena's wrath, the trio reach a rooftop and prepare a hidden shuttle for Laura to leave on. However, Jeff bursts through the roof and explodes, revealing Serleena in a giant mutated wormlike form. As Jay was thrown around by her tentacles, trying not to be eaten, Kay casually spoke with Laura before shooting Serleena, releasing Jay. After launching Laura, Serleena returned and showed her true form, that of a huge viney plant, and flew after Laura, but Jay and Kay casually shot her with their weapons, destroying her in a bright fireworks display, also avenging the deaths of the humans (except Creepy) and the aliens she had killed, before returning to HQ. Gallery The_Kylothian.jpg|Serleena as a small Kylothian. 15064394129800940692.png|Serleena in her serpent form finds a I ❤ N Y magazine. Model.jpg|Serleena's tranforming into a human female. Vlcsnap-2013-03-09-01h20m44s150.png|Creepy licking Serleena's neck. Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-19h01m14s86.png|Creepy dragging Serleena to the bushes. Serleena_Vore_Belly.png|Creepy inside Serleena's belly. Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.46.49 AM.png|Serleena's face. Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.49.02 AM.png|Serleena walks away from the park with the clothes from Creepy. Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-18h07m06s106.png|Serleena's back. Serleena Talking.jpg|Scrad & Charlie don't know who that woman is, before Serleena puts two tentacles into their ears. 4353.png|Serleena's evil smile. 7274402.png|Serleena holding Ben before killing him. Serleena With Pizza.png|Serleena takes the pizza before leaving the pizzeria. Original 3.jpg|Scrad/Charlie & Serleena in MIB headquarters. Men in Black 2_Serleena Costume1.jpg|Serleena unzipping her vest before revealing her bra. original 2.jpg|Serleena holding Zed hostage. 002MIB Lara Flynn Boyle 012.jpg|Serleena telling Zed to call K. 3Serleena.jpg|Serleena making a deal with Jarra. serleena-men-in-black.jpg|Serleena talking to K about what happened back in the past. Serleena Holding K.jpg|Serleena holding K with her tentacles before being blasted by J. Serleena-true_SS_01.jpg|Serleena taking Jeff's form. 6170288_orig.png|Serleena taking damage from Agent K. Picture6.png|Serleena's death. Videos Watch Men in Black II Featurette - Serleena Arrives|Behind the scenes Serleena arrives on earth|Serleena transforms into a lingerie model. Category:Villainesses Category:MIB Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Outright Villains Category:Aliens Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Villains Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Size-Shifter Category:Torturer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Predator Category:Monsters Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Hungry Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Elastic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imposters Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Criminals Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Died in Disgrace